


Some Will Say It's Too Late

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Chris comes home to a lot of plaid for Valentine's Day, but he can't have the Valentine's day he wants.





	Some Will Say It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was not where I intended to go with this prompt, but I ended up liking it. It is very, VERY short and may, someday, get a sequel. We'll see. 
> 
> Prompt was plaid hearts.

Chris walks into the loft he had rented to be near Robert and raises an eyebrow. “Uh. Rob?” Chris looks around at all the plaid decorations and as usual, regrets giving Robert a key. He laughs, though, when Dodger comes trotting over, wearing a plaid shirt. “Dodger, what the hell? Do I need to kick Robert’s ass?” He kneels and pets Dodger, shaking his head as Dodger wiggles and barks, trying to get closer to Chris. 

Chris looks up at the sound of the door opening and raises an eyebrow. “Hey.” 

Robert blushes, chuckling a little. “Hi.” 

“Really, Rob?” 

“Well...” Robert ducks his head, then lifts his head smiling. “Okay, so... It’s Valentine’s Day and I know we can’t go out and celebrate. And I actually can’t stay long-- just long enough to eat lunch with you, because... And because of time constraints, we can’t go out camping, which is what you had asked me if we could do. So...” 

“Why all the plaid?” 

“Cause you like flannel? But notice the theme throughout the plaid?” 

Chris looks around and starts laughing a little, reaching out to Robert. Robert takes his hand and allows Chris to pull him down. “Hearts?” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” 

“Happy Valentine’s day, gorgeous,” Chris says, leaning in and kissing Robert softly. “Thanks for at least attempting something.” He pulls away when Robert’s phone rings with Susan’s ringtone. “But you better go home to your wife and kids. I’m sure you all have plans.”

“Chris...” 

Chris shakes his head. “I’m not mad. Disappointed, sure. But I’m not mad. I knew going into this that you weren’t going to divorce her, that you love her. You have beautiful children with her. I’m happy for whatever amount of your time I can get. That’s why I moved here.” 

Robert sighs. “Chris, I love you.” 

“I know. I love you. But you also love Susan, and I have long accepted that.” Chris pulls Robert in and kisses him, before getting to his feet. He helps Robert to his feet. “You should go,” he says as the phone rings again. “Answer your phone, Rob.” 

Robert grabs his phone, answering it. “Hello?” There’s a pause while Susan speaks and Robert sighs. “Okay, Susan, I’m on my way home. I just had to make a stop.” He looks at Chris, flushing. “I love you too. See you soon.” He hangs up and opens his mouth to speak. 

“Don’t.” Chris smiles, knowing the gesture doesn’t reach his eyes. He does accept that Robert will never be his and his alone. “Go, be with your family. Maybe in a few days, we can celebrate together.” 

“I do love you, Chris. You know that.” 

“I do. I know. But you love her too, and that’s okay.” Chris shrugs. “Rob, go. Don’t get in trouble on Valentine’s Day with Susan.” 

“I don’t want to leave you like this.” 

“I know you don’t. But you have to. Dodger and I will be just fine.” 

Robert frowns a little and holds out a package. “I got you a present. I wish...” 

“Don’t. Unless you’re willing to actually take that step, don’t.” Chris takes the package, laughing a little at the plaid heart wrapping paper. He moves in, kissing Robert again. “Go. Just go before you get in trouble at home.” 

“Chris...” 

“Go!” Chris pulls back when Robert reaches for him. “I love you, but you need to go.” 

Robert swallows and turns to leave. Chris bites his lip and watches him go, then he sinks back to the floor, letting Dodger curl in his lap. “Thanks, boy.” He opens the package, smiling through the burning in his eyes as he looks down at a picture of him and Robert with Robert’s kids and Dodger, looking like a real family. When the first drop of water hits the picture, he sets it aside and curls over Dodger, trying to stop the tears. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rob,” he mumbles as Dodger shifts to lick at his cheeks.


End file.
